Blood Stains Forever
by livelife104
Summary: The brothers go back to Colorado, this time to face something much more dangerous. Sam is still emotionally torn as Madison haunts his dreams. Will the boys survive this one? Hurt!Sad!Sam and Worried!Protective!Dean.Spoiler Alert! Rated T2 b safe
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Stains Forever**

A teenaged girl screamed in terror as the horrible thing moved towards her. She had no idea what it was. All she new was that it wasn't going to let her out alive. It grabbed a knife and slit open the girl's wrist. She screamed in agony as the blood poured out. To her horrible surprise the thing grabbed its hat off its head and let the blood pour on to it. Then it grabbed the knife and slit the girl's throat. She choked on her blood for a few moments the lights in her eyes flickered off. It moved its hat up so the rest of the blood could soak through the thick copper material. The blood flow lessened as the clock began to strike midnight.

"Dean! Turn the damn music off!"

"You know the rules Sammy!"

"Look Dean! I have a headache and your ancient music has been pounding in my ears for the last 7 hours!"

"Wow! You can tell you haven't been laid in a while." Dean instantly regretted those words.

"Dean I think you're forgetting. I have been laid. Just two nights ago, with the girl I murdered."

"Sam. We are not heading down the guilt road again! It's what she wanted!

"Dean I want to be killed if I turn! You would be so guilty if you actually pulled that trigger you would die. Don't even think about throwing that line on me."

Dean just kept his eyes on the road. He knew his brother was right. Hell, if it were him he would've already thrown a punch at someone. "Okay Sammy. I'm here for you, don't worry because I will never in my life time have to shoot you. And Sam, you're allowed to feel angry."

Sam looked at Dean with a tear rolling down his cheek. "Thanks." He whispered. "So where are we headed anyway?" Sam asked trying to wipe away his tears.

"Black water Ridge, Colorado."

"Why the hell are we going over there again? Not another Wendigo right?"

"No something else. Someone was killed in an abandoned ranger's cabin in the woods."

"Uhhh murder Dean. It's not that uncommon Dean."

"Look smart-ass. The blood was completely drained out of the body and their were no fingerprints or anything but a single hair. They brought it to forensics and it doesn't match the DNA any known to science living thing. The same thing also happened 12 other times, each two weeks apart so far."

"So what are you thinking?"

"I don't know Sammy. I'm ruling out vengeful spirit as the murder weapon was as iron knife. Demon maybe?"

"Sulfur found?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to check that out won't we. Now move your ass." Dean said as he pulled into a motel parking lot. "You're going to have a lot of research to do."

Sam rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the car and on to the gravel parking lot. It was going to be a long couple of weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Dean slowly opened his eyes. He looked over to Sam's bed to find it empty. He sighed. Sam wasn't getting sleep again, after Maddy how could he? Dean sat up when Sam suddenly walked into the room holding a coffee. He handed it to Dean.

"Thanks" Dean said. "Where the hell were you?"

"Well, I was getting that beverage you're holding in your hand dumbass." Sam smirked him.

"All night? Dude seriously, are you not sleeping again?"

"Dean I am perfectly fine, nothing you need to worry about."

"Sam you're my brother. Worrying is my job. When are you going to get a good night sleep?"

"When I can. So," Sam said changing the topic. "Have you got anything on our mystery attacker?"

"Nothing…for the first time since the trickster I have absolutely no idea."

"Maybe we should call Bobby?"

"Exactly what I was thinking. He's going to think we're going soft, all of our little talks and calling him for help. God next think you know he's going to be handing us a bucket of pixy dust."

"Very funny Dean." Sam sat down on the end of Dean's bed. He listened to his brother talk on his cell phone for a while before he finally heard the beep of the end call button. "What did he say?"

"Well…he had no idea. Sam this is screwed. I looked over Dad's journal; there is nothing even close to this. Sam?" Dean stopped talking when he noticed his brother wasn't listening.

"Dean! Look at the TV! There was another attack!"

Dean starred at the horrifying pictures in the television screen, a look of complete confusion on his face. "What the hell?" he whispered.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sorry it's a short one (I hit a writer's wall) I'll update tomorrow or tonight. Thanks to funkyspunk for my first review. Remember Reviews really help, please if you can! Mackenzie


	3. Chapter 3

"How can there be another attack? It's been a week! It's supposed to attack every 2 weeks. Seriously dude, what the hell?" Dean said.

"Looks like its getting hungry, you know lust. Dean all the blood was drained right?"

"Yepp."

"Do you think we may have missed a few vampires?"

"Sam, the vampires themselves told you that they were the last ones! Werewolf maybe."

Sam didn't answer; he just turned around and looked out the window.

"Sorry Sammy, it can't be a werewolf." Dean mentally kicked himself for not thinking about his brother's feelings when he spoke about werewolf's.

"No Dean, don't be. You know what sucks about this? For Jess I could blame the demon for killing her you know. The werewolf couldn't control himself and he bit Maddy, he had no idea. We killed him. I can't blame the werewolf for that one so the only person I can blame is the person who actually pulled that trigger. Me." Sam looked down. Dean could tell he was fighting back tears.

"Sammy…please don't do this. Not to me or more importantly yourself."

"Yeah sure." Sam wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Want to head over to the cabin, maybe catch a glimpse of the body."

"Right behind ya, bro."

Twenty minutes later they were both standing in the wooden cabin dressed as police officers. They were starring awestruck at the body of a 30 year old woman. Her eyes were wipe open and her lips were blue. There was blood trickling down the side of her pale face.

"Looks like she lost a lot of blood." Sam said starring at the puddles on the floor.

"No shit." Replied Dean, "So Sammy like the last other 13. No freakin' cause of death! Blood loss sure but there not sure if that's actually what killed them."

"Dean I really have no idea on this one. Let's head back to the motel where I can do some research." Together they walked towards the Impala and slid in

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNNSNSNSNNSNSN

Sorry! Another really short chapter, I'll update soon, I promise! U will finally figure some things out and it will hopefully make a little more sense. Mackenzie


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the motel Dean sat on the end of his bed cleaning out his 9mm as Sam stared out the window.

"I don't get it Dean. What's going on, sometimes I wish we just had some help."

"Sometimes so do I." Then Dean, of course ended the almost chick-flick moment. "But that's why I have a geek college brother like you so get to work."

"Dean, I'm really tired, can I do it in the morning?" Sam had his eyes squinted in pain. He could feel a killer of a headache coming on.

Dean noticed the look of pain and weariness on his little brother face right away. "Of course you can Sam. Now get your ass in bed, I need you sharp if were gonna kill this sucker."

Sam tried his best to smile as he walked over to his bed and laid down. In seconds he drifted off into a deep sleep. Dean smiled as he too, decided to hit the sack. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

"Oh God! Ahhhhh…No!"

"Sammy!" Dean awoke to his brothers screaming. He flung himself out of bed and rushed over to his brother's side. "Sammy, wake up!" Sam was tossing and turning in his bed. His sheets were on the floor in a heap. Sam's entire body was covered in sweat and there was a look of pain on his face. Suddenly Sam shot up in bed.

"Dean." He muttered weakly. Dean could almost feel the heat radiating of his body.

"Sammy? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Vision." Sam muttered.

"About what. What happened?"

"The thing is going to kill another girl."

"What! When?"

"3 days Dean. Now can I go to sleep? My head is killing me."

"Oh sure Sammy. Here" Dean said as he handed him some Aspirin.

"Thanks." Sam took the pills then fell back into his pillows as sleep hit him faster then a bolt of lightning.

A few hours later Sam woke up. He felt much better, just a little light headed.

"Hey Dea…" Sam stopped in mid sentence and then burst into laughter at what Dean was watching on the TV. "Oprah Dean? Wow knowing you I would of thought of you as a little more Montel Williams but still classy."

Dean glared at his brother as he quickly shut the TV off. "Carmen Electra was on." Dean winked.

"Oh sure…so anyway, do you want to head over to the library to do some research. You know unusual deaths maybe."

"Sure but Sammy? Don't you know what this thing looks like after the vision and all?"

"Yeah it looked like a very ugly old man. I'm not sure if it's a spirit though, it used an iron spear to kill its victim."

"Oh okay. And also. By the looks of it this has nothing to do with the demon. Why did you have a vision about it as all of your visions so far have had some sort of connection with the demon."

"Truthfully I think my powers are expanding."

"Well that's just great!" Dean said sarcastically.

"Tell me about it." Sam replied as he opened the door to the motel and walked over to the Impala, Dean close behind him.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNNSNSNNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNNS

Okay so there you go. A little bit longer. I'll try to update again tonight. Thanks for the reviews by the way.

Mackenzie


	5. Chapter 5

At the library Sam sat buried in books while Dean stood up leaning on a wall drinking a coke. He made no attempt of doing anything that involved brains

"Man, I hate libraries. You can never pick up a decent chick here."

"Dean, you know this would go a lot faster if you gave me ummm…I don't know…I little help!!!"

"Sam you went to Stanford, not me."

"Well whatever, I'm leaving, I've got nothing."

"Damn Sam. This is really pissing me off .We have got less then 3 days to prepare and we have no idea what the hell we are dealing with. There's no unusual deaths or anything?"

"Dean you've been in this area before. They blame everything on bears. This is probably as safe as you can get,"

"Yah so anyways, I'm going to go grab a beer. You?"

"No, I'm going to call some of Dad's contacts and do some more research."

"Okay whatever. You take the car. I'll walk but I swear to god if you screw it up I'll kick your ass."

Sam laughed as they split up, Dean on feet and Sam driving Dean's beloved Impala.

Sam roared in frustration at the results he was getting on his lap top. There was absolutely nothing for what was happening. Sam then went to the Google home page and typed "Demons." He knew a lot about the demon but not other types. Sam slowly began to understand. It was a Demon and by the time period it was doing human sacrifice. Sam grabbed his cell phone and called Deans number which he had on speed dial.

"Hello?" came Dean's slightly slurred voice.

"Hey Dean, Having fun?" Sam asked as he heard a woman's voice in the back ground.

"Oh yeah, loads. So what ya got?"

"I think I know what were dealing with. A demon. Its victims are for some kind of human sacrifice. That's why I had a premonition about it."

"Great Sammy. Thanks but can we worry about it in the morning? I'm a little uhh…preoccupied."

"Sure. See ya." Said Sam as he rolled his eyes. He pulled off his shirt reveling a very muscular torso and walked over to his bed. He wanted to get an early start the next morning as Dean was probably going to be too hung over to walk.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Sorry! Another short chapter. I promise it will get more exciting and longer. I'm still getting a good build up. Thanks everybody for the reviews. I was finally able to update. The computer wasn't being so nice for the last week. I'll update soon.

mackenzie


	6. Chapter 6

The three days had passed very quickly. Sam was going frantic to prepare to be up against the demon while Dean was too hung over to care what the hell they were up against. Sam was busy memorizing exorcisms and protection symbols. Dean felt much better now that he hadn't drank in two days so he was sitting on his bed eating fries with some black coffee.

"Dean? Could you please tell me when you are actually going to eat real food? Or at least foods that go together?"

"Hey my mouth, my stomach."

"And your funeral." Sam said sarcastically finishing for him.

"Okay, smart-ass. Time to pack up. We should head on over there. Better to be early."

"Yeah, your right." Sam said as he threw some of his stuff into his back pack. "You got the holy water?"

"Never leave without it Sammy." And the two of them walked out into the Impala and drove to the small cabin deep in the woods.

Sam and Dean crawled over to the dusty window and peered through. They saw a young lady pinned to the wall by metal chains.

"Crap!" Dean yelled. "We've got to get in there!"

Sam ran up to the door and kicked it down as the two brothers sprinted into the room. No one was in sight. Dean went up to the lady and released her from the wall.

"Thank you!" She screamed as she dashed out of the forest as fast as she could.

"Wait." Sam yelled. "Tell me what you saw!" but it was too late. She was long gone. There was a loud band then Sam yelled out in agony.

Sammy!" Dean screamed, and he dropped to the floor beside his brother. A long iron pole went through Sam's thigh and out of his ankle. The end of the spike was shoved firmly in to the dirty hard wood floor pinning his to the ground. Dean starred at the injury and knew that Sam's leg had broken from the spike going completely through his bone and leg. "Oh God Sammy, wake up"

Sam raised his head. "Dean." He said weakly. "Look out." Dean spun around to see a very old man with a read hat and a long iron spike inching towards him.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSSNSNSS

Sorry again. A not so long chapter. I haven't been able to update because of stupid history exams. I'll try to update soon. And thx for the reviews. And for those who are confused the "thing" that they are facing threw the iron spike at Sam. It's one of it's powers.;)


	7. Chapter 7

Dean starred at the long, iron spike in horror as it inched closer to his unprotected head. He jumped up and grabbed it from the creature. To his shock another spike just appeared in its hand out of thin air. The creature then raised his arm and threw the new iron spike at Dean. He dodged it and rolled on the ground. Another one came speeding towards him. He once again dove out of the way but this time hit his head on the corner of a near by table. He felt blood slowly start to pour from the wound. He unsteadily stood up and ran towards his backpack lying on the ground near the exit. He tried to ignore the shaking of his body and his blurry, unfocused vision. He grabbed a hand a handful of salt and tossed it at the elderly man-like creature. It shrieked then disappeared. Dean knew it would be back. He looked over to see Sam struggling to stay awake. He rushed over to his side.

"Hey, Sammy. Oh god man. I'm going to need to get you out of here so we can figure out what were dealing with. It's defiantly not a demon."

"Sorry, Dean." Sam said weakly.

"There is no way this is your fault. If anything I should've warned you like you warned me. I'm going to need to pull that spike out to un-pin you from the floor, okay?"

"Dean, just do it."

Dean looked at Sam with concern in his eyes. "Okay, on the count of three. 1…2………3!" Dean pulled the spike out. He heard the crunch of the wood and Sam's bones then the sickening sound of it going through Sam, flesh and muscles. Sam screamed in absolute agony then blacked out. Dean sighed in relief. He bandaged up the hole in his thigh and ankle that were quickly losing blood. He then focused his attention to the shattered bone in this brother's leg. He quickly set the leg then wrapped it in a splint of wood. He knew they would need to get out of there fast because he could already see the sweat forming on Sam's forehead.

"Sammy, you have to wake up no!" Sam opened his eyes then slowly nodded in response. "You did good there kiddo." Dean pulled Sam up. Sam's knees gave out but surly enough Dean caught him before he hit the ground. "Come on Sammy, you can pass out in the floor." Sam with help got up this time, much stronger. He put his arm around Dean's shoulder and using Dean as a crutch, hobbled out of the cabin and in to the dark woods. They went through the darkness together, very slowly.

They had been traveling now for 10 minutes and Sam was on the verge of collapsing. Dean sat him up against a tree as he rummaged through his back pack.

"Sammy, I knew you want to rest and everything but do you have any idea what the hell we are up against."

"No idea Dean, The creatures we face have been getting weirder ever since the demon has gotten more active."

"I know, it's like the whole paranormal world took some crack. Good for them, sucks for us."

Sam started to laugh then regretted it as he stared to cough. He winced in pain as his leg shook.

"Okay Sam, I'm bringing you to the hospital. Your leg defiantly has an infection. Just as they were about to begin walking again Sam yelped as a iron spike impaled itself into the tree he was standing beside.

"Sammy! Come on!" Dean screamed as long spikes were being thrown at them. They soared through the air as Sam and Dean hobbled away as fast as they could.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSNNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNS

Hey, another update. Thx for all the reviews. I have made an update promise. I will update every Tues for sure and any other day If I have the time. Thx.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam was hoping as fast as he could through the thick black forest. Dean was running in front of him, his shotgun in hand. They continued to run from the spike soaring through the air. Finally they reached a spot that was safe, for now.

"Sam, you're the genius. Do you have an idea what the hell we are screwing around with?"

"I don't know Dean but for now we need salt and holy water. It should protect us. Do you have any idea how were getting out of this damn forest?"

"I don't know Sammy. It's too dark to keep traveling. We're going to have to set up a camp. Dean found a small cave not too far away from where Sam was resting against a tree. He went back to get Sam and together they hobbled towards the cave. Dean placed Sam on the hard stone floor as he began to work. He threw salt around the perimeter of the cave.

"Dean do you think that will be enough? Remember, this thing can still throw things past salt. The spikes."

"Right." Dean said. He then went gathering rocks around the size of his head to block the small entrance to the cave with. After he Drew protection symbols for every kind of evil creature on the walls and poured holy water on the ground everywhere. He then went over to his brother. He could hear Sam's labored breathing and could see sweat pouring down his face.

"Sam. I'm going to have to take better care of that leg. It's infected." He reached in his backpack and pulled out some ice and bandages. He removed the bloody ones. He starred at the wound on Sam's thigh and ankle. He could already see discharge coming from it.

"Sam. I'm going to have to try to clean out your wounds. It will hurt but I'm sorry." Sam nodded. Dean got some holy water and started pouring it into the wounds. He then got some anti-biotic and alcohol and rubbed the wounds with it. To his shock Sam didn't even wince.

"Sam? Didn't that hurt?" Sam had a look of horror on his face.

"Dean I didn't even feel that. I can't feel my leg anymore!" Dean tried to hide his horror.

"Sam your leg was impaled all the way threw. It probably hit some nerves. Or your leg is in some kind of temporary shock. Remember the werewolf when you were 11? Same deal." Sam nodded uncertainly. Dean that wrapped the wounds with bandages and splinted the broken part of Sam's leg. By the time Dean was done bandaging Sam's leg was bulky and bright white.

"Okay Sam there you go. I'm going to go try to start a fire for me tonight. You already have a fever so here." Dean handed Sam the ice pack. "Now why don't you look at Dad's journal and some of these books? Maybe you will find what we're dealing with. Other than that do not move."

"Fine then. Dean could you pass me the backpack."

"Why."

"Because I packed my lap top in there just in case."

"Good thinking." Dean said as he handed it to him. Sam got to work while Dean ran around the cave looking for some firewood. He didn't find any.

"Sam. I'm going to go outside to look for some fire wood."

"No Dean. You are not going out there alone. I'm coming." Sam went to sit up but Dean pushed him back down.

"No Sam. You are not going anywhere. Look I'm just going in front of the cave. You can come get me if I'm not back in one minute."

"Okay fine. Jerk." He mumbled.

"What was that? Bitch." Dean said.

Sam grinned as Dean headed toward the exit. Dean moved a couple of rocks then crawled out. He saw a couple of stick on the ground around 50 meters away. Dean started to walk towards them but stopped when he saw something in the distance. A forest ranger was about to get his throat slashed by the creature. Dean ran towards them. He pulled out a bottle of holy water in his pocket then un screwed the lid. The elderly man like creature screamed in agony as the water hit him in the face. Dean sprinkled more and more on it until it fled the area. Dean knew it would be back.

"Thank you." Whispered the ranger.

"No problem." Dean said. "Listen. I'm going to take care of that thing. I need you to get the nearest ambulance here as soon as possible. My brother is back there and he's hurt."

"Right away" The ranger said. He pulled out a yellow flag and tied it around a tree. "Your brother will be air lifted by a helicopter so where ever you are and you see a helicopter use the military distress sigh and it will come down for you and your brother."

"Sure. How long until its here?"

"About 24 hours for these areas. I promise you it will come though." The ranger then ran off. Dean ran back to the cave half expecting Sam to be crawling to him as it had been well over a minute. To his surprise Sam was in the same spot he left him. There was a look of shock on his pale, sweaty face.

Sammy. What is it? Are you okay?" Dean eyed the pile of vomit on the floor as he said that. He knew the infection was taking over his brother's body, fast.

"Oh my god Dean." Sam paused for a moment then continued. "I know what were dealing with.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSN

Sorry cliff hanger ending. I had to do it. I will try to update earlier then Tues. as I know how annoying waiting can be.

Mackenzie


	9. Chapter 9

"What Sam? What is this thing?"

"Dean. It's a…Red Cap."

"Sam! What the hell is a red cap?"

"Well I looked through some of Dad's old mythology books. A Red Cap is an old witch like creature. It's actually female. They live where previous blood was spilled, usually at murder scenes or battle fields. Hey and Dean, get this. They will die if their hat is not soaked with fresh blood. That is why they are given the name "Red Cap." From what I got their only murder weapon is an iron spike. As you know it also has the ability to throw those things at least 100 meters." Sam said as he looked down at his leg.

"Why haven't I heard of one of these before? I mean it wasn't even in Dad's journal."

"This is where it gets really strange. Red Caps come from Parts of Britain and France. I don't have any idea what one would be doing all the way over here."

"Okay. That still doesn't clear up why you had a premonition about this Red Cap."

"I wondered that my self. Look here." Sam said pointing to a page in the old book. "They were believed to be witches from their appearance but many people believed they were actually a type of demon. That's why I was having premonitions."

"Good job Sammy. Now how do we kill this thing?"

"Well I couldn't find anything that said we could actually physically kill them but I have a plan. Remember I said they would die if they didn't get a fresh new supply of blood on their hats? Basically I think we should just prevent this thing from killing more people. With no new fresh blood it should die."

"Sam, have you ever considered it could just leave the forest and go somewhere else to get fresh blood?"

"Here is the other cool part. They live on grounds that blood was spilled right? If they step on that land they are trapped there. That is why their population is so low. They have to wait for people to come to them that they can kill. They can't just go off and kill them, themselves."

"I don't know Sam. That is really risky. Have you ever considered that it will try to kill us? We could be its new blood supply."

"Dean, we'll fight it. Remember we have salt and holy water."

"Sam! You are in no condition to fight something. You can't even sit up." Dean had noticed that talking had even tired Sam out.

"Dean, do you have a better idea?"

"No." Dean said truthfully. "Okay let's work a plan."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Okay SORRY. Short chapter. I just had to tell you what the creature was. It was annoying me so much. You guys had to go 8 chapters without even knowing what it was.

Mackenzie


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay. Dean." Sam said. "Remember all we have to do is stop the Red Cap from killing more people. They can't last over two days with out blood."

"So." Dean said. "All we have to do is stop a lady demon from murdering other people and not getting our own throats slit. Easy." Of course Dean had to lay on the sarcasm.

Sam rolled his eyes then gasped. "Sammy? What is it?" Sam opened his mouth to reply but the only thing that came out was vomit. "Sammy, I got to go get some help."

"No Dean. We'll wait for help. We have to kill this Red Cap."

"If we continue this way the only person who is going to die is you."

Sam was too weak to argue but he had to say something. "Dean. I am not letting you. No more people are going to die because of me."

"Sam, what the hell are you talking about?"

Sam looked down. Dean could see his eyes tearing up. "Mom, Dad, Jess, Madison, Pastor Jim, Caleb. They would all be alive if I wasn't born."

"Sam! Also think of all the people who would be dead if you weren't alive."

"Dean that's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about what it has done." Sam paused and looked down. "About what it has done to you."

"Sam that is the last thing you have to worry about. I have to worry about you right now. I need to get you help."

"Dean I can worry about you. You are not leaving. I will not loose you too. Dean, please." Dean took one look into Sam' eyes and agreed.

"Look Man." Dean said. "We have to do something. You are not dying on my watch."

"Dean! Remember our gig in Florida?"

"How could I forget? The best asses in the world were there."

"Dean, head out of the gutter. Remember how we had to rob the hospital to get stuff for that girl. What's her name?"

"Sam? What point are you trying to make?"

"I think the supplies are still in my backpack."

"You couldn't have told me that earlier?"

"I forgot." Sam said as he watched Dean go through his bag.

"Okay Sammy. Here are some pills for the pain." Sam nodded as he took the pills. "Your leg is really infected. Sammy, I'm going to need to check your temperature." Sam once again nodded. Dean knew he needed to see how sick his little brother was but at the same time he didn't want know. Dean pulled out the thermometer and put it in Sam's mouth. He gasped when he read it. "Sam, not good. It's 105. I need to do something." Dean continued to go through the bag. "Yes." He whispered. "I found an IV bag." Dean put the small needle into Sam's arm then taped it. He then rested the bag on a rock.

"Thanks." Sam said. Suddenly a scream pierced the sky. "Dean, it's back."

"Sammy! Stay here!"

"No Dean!"

"Sammy, you can't come."

"Dean this thing took down us both. How are you alone going to stop it?"

"Sam, do not go anywhere. I'll be okay, I promise. I'm just going to spray the bitch with the holy water. I'll come right back." Sam nodded and then watched his brother leave.

Dean ran towards the cabin where he knew was the Red Cap was keeping its victims. He kicked down the door then ran inside. The Creature was hovering over a young man who was tied to a wooden beam. He was frozen in fear as the Red Cap had just finished making a small cut on his arm. She bent over and licked up the blood. She then raised the iron spike to make the final blow across the mans neck. Dean came sprinting in the room and shot at the creature with his 9mm. The rock salt caused the Red Cap to drop its weapon. It sped towards Dean and hit him, sending him flying into a wall. He sat up and got back on his feat while trying to clear his head. He could feel some warm blood trickle down the side of his face. Dean reached in his pocket and pulled out a bottle of holy water. He sprayed some on the Red Cap and it fell to the ground screaming. It recovered quickly, in a matter of seconds it was back on its feat heading towards Dean.

"Run!" Dean yelled to the man who was still standing frozen in shock near by. The man sprinted out the door. Dean focused his attention back to the creature that was edging towards him. This time she was armed with the iron spike. Dean went to spray her with the holy water but she knocked the bottle from his hands. He closed his eyes and waited for the final blow when suddenly he heard a gun shot. The Red Cap fell to the ground. Dean got up and ran out the door. He saw the man standing there with Dean's gun in his hands.

"Watch Out!" Dean yelled as it aimed a spike at the boy's head. He ducked it but next time he might not be as lucky. "Follow me!" Dean yelled at him as they dodged spikes being thrown at their heads. They ran all the way to the cave then crawled in. Sam looked up in shock to see the two men stumble in.

"Hi." The young man said awkwardly. "I'm Ryan."

"Hey Ryan. Thanks for saving my ass back there." Dean said. "I'm Dean and the cripple over there is Sam. He got a spike to the leg by the Red Cap."

"A what?"

"A Red Cap." Sam said. "That's the thing that attacked you. Could you tell me everything that happened?"

"Yeah, I was walking by the edge of the forest drinking a couple when…"

Dean cut him off. "Wait what were you doing going through this forest alone…drinking."

"Dude, I'm 22. I know." He said as he caught a glimpse of their faces. "I look like I'm 17. My Mom said I was a late bloomer." Sam and Dean look at each other. "So back to my story." He said trying to break the awkward silence. "I was walking along when suddenly I was hit over the head. I don't know what happened after that but I woke up in that strange cabin with that thing hovering over me. She cut me a couple times saying it would be the first of many." Ryan shuddered at the memory.

"Okay, I need to patch you guys up." Sam said starring at the cuts on Ryan and the head wound on his brother.

"Sam, with the amount of drugs you have in you your not touching anyone. My head is fine. It stopped bleeding, head wounds bleed more. I'll take care of Ryan." Sam nodded. He was too tired to argue anyway. Dean pulled out the medical kit and began to dab at the cuts on Ryan.

"Guys?" Said Ryan. "How am I getting back? I don't know my ways around the forest and it's dark and cold and very dangerous."

"I guess you're stuck with us." Dean said. "Besides with Sammy down I could use your help. I saw you use the gun back there."

"No Dean." Sam stepped in. "He has no experience with what were doing. He could get hurt!"

"Trust me Sam. I will be okay. I know about these things. My Mom was murdered by a Vampire. I basically lived on my own. My Dad went off to kill the sucker but ended up getting himself killed."

"Your Dad was a hunter?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time.

"Sort of. He only went after vampires. He did know about other thing to though. You guys are hunters I'm guessing."

"Since before we could walk."

"Wow. What's your last name?"

"Winchester." Sam said.

"You guys are the Winchesters? My Dad called your Dad for help a couple of times. He said he was the best. I also heard he died. I'm sorry." He paused then continued. "By the looks of it you guys are doing a good job filling in his shoes."

"I wish." Sam said quietly. Dean looked out the cave and into the darkness.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

WOW! Long Chapter this time! I couldn't stop typing. LOL. Review please!


	11. Chapter 11

Dean finished setting up the camp for the night. Sam and Ryan were both sleeping. They both were flushed with a fever and had irregular breathing. Dean didn't know what to do. He couldn't save people while taking care of two injured sick people. He rubbed his face with his hand and sat down against the wall. He knew he only needed to keep this thing form killing one more day and it would die. He also knew that the Red Cap would be trying even harder to get food making it more dangerous. Dean sighed then finally gave into sleep that as slowly trying to take over his body. His eyes closed as his head slid down the wall.

Sam's eyes slowly opened. He felt very nauseous. He rolled over and let the little of his stomach contents pour out. At first he thought that was what woke his up but then he heard a scream.

"Dean!" Sam weakly yelled out.

"Sammy!" Dean quickly sat up. "Aww Sam." Dean said as he starred at the vomit by his brother.

"Dean, listen! Can't you hear it?" Another scream pierced the sky. "Sam wake Ryan up. You stay here."

"Dean." Sam looked up at his big brother.

"Sam! We've already been over this." Sam nodded in defeat. Dean cocked his gun then sprinted out the cave entrance. Sam watched him sprint away until he couldn't see him anymore.

"Ryan. Wake up." Sam whispered.

"What?" Ryan groggily asked.

"Dean, he went after the Red Cap. That thing is not screwing around anymore. Come on we have to go help him."

"Sam we can't help him. You can't even walk."

"Ryan! We have to. He's my brother." Ryan nodded and slowly stood up. He went over to Sam and pulled out the IV. Sam went to sit up but then fell back with exhaustion.

"Come on." Ryan said as he pulled Sam up. Sam put his arm around Ryan then began the hard process of limping through the forest towards the cabin where Dean was.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Very short chapter. I had to do Sam's POV to make the story make sense. Next chapter will be some of Deans POV then Sam will come in.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean ran up to the cabin door then kicked it down. He sprinted inside then shot at the Red Cap who was hovering over its newest victim. The creature disappeared. Dean ran up to the young girl who was pinned to the wall and untied her.

"Get out of here." Dean yelled.

"Thank you." She replied then she screamed. "Watch out!" Dean spun around to see the Red Cap had appeared right behind him.

"Run!" Dean yelled to the girl. She gave one look into his eyes then sprinted out the door. Dean pulled the trigger to his gun. The rock salt hit the creature right between the eyes. Dean ran towards the exit but was blocked by the creature. He lifted his gun but it was knocked from his hands by the Red Cap. She then raised an arm and sent Dean flying across the room. He landed hard on the floor. Dean sat back up and shook his head.

"Son of a…" Dean whispered as he tried to clear his vision. Just as he was about to get back on his feat he was hit in the head with something. He fell back to the ground. The last thing he could remember was the Red Cap standing over him then total darkness.

Sam groaned as he leaned up against a tree. He was loosing his strength fast. Ryan felt the same way; he didn't know how long he could support Sam for.

"Come on." Sam said. "We have to keep going."

Dean slowly regained consciousness. He saw the Red Cap standing over him. She bent forward and made a small cut on Dean's left arm. He hissed in pain, he knew this wasn't the worst to come. The Red Cap bent over to make another cut on him arm when suddenly he heard movement from outside the cabin. The Red Cap walked over. Dean winced when he saw Sam and Ryan crawling towards him. Sam shot at the Red Cap and she disappeared. Ryan then ran over to Dean and untied him.

"Thanks." Dean muttered. "Watch out!" He yelled to Sam. The Red Cap was right behind him. Sam raised his shot gun to shoot at it once more but it suddenly started to change appearance. Ryan ran towards it but the creature raised an arm and sent him flying across the room into a wall. He hit the ground unconscious. The Red Cap began to take the appearance of what looked like a young women.

"You didn't tell me it could change appearance!" Dean yelled.

"I didn't know it could." Sam looked back at the creature but then gasped at what he saw. Madison was standing in front of him, as pretty as ever.

"Shoot her Sam! It's not really her!"

"I can't!" A tear rolled down Sam's cheek.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled.

"I can't Dean. I can't kill her, not again."

"Sam, damn it!" Weaponless Dean yelled in frustration. "Sammy! It is not her! You have to believe me!" Sam looked at Dean then nodded. He shot the Red Cap right in the chest. She shrieked in pain. They knew she was gone for good. She was too weak from the lack of fresh blood. A grunt came from the corner. They looked to see Ryan slowly begin to regain consciousness.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked. Sam laughed as he wiped tears from his face.

"Come on you guys. I can hear the helicopter."

"How are they going to know where we are?" Sam asked.

"Easy." Dean replied. He helped Sam and Ryan out of the cabin then pulled out a match. "You know, this hunt really got on my nerves." Dean said as he tossed the match on to the cabin. It burst into flames. Search and Rescue hovering above landed. Dean was then pushed into the helicopter as Ryan and Sam were loaded on to gurneys. The paramedics began to hook them up to IV's and antibiotics well another began to clean out the gash on Dean's head and arm. With in half an hour they arrived at the nearest hospital. A nurse came running towards them and wheeled Sam and Ryan away. Dean tried to follow them all the way but he was then caught by a nurse who took him to go get stitches and something to eat. After Dean was finished being fussed with he took a seat in the waiting room. After many long, agonizing hours Dean finally heard the words he had been waiting for.


	13. Chapter 13

"Mr. Winchucker?" Came a doctor's voice. Dean stood up.

"How is he?"

"Well he was very lucky. He had to have surgery to fix the shattered knee and some of the nerve and muscle damage. We installed fins into his knee and then it was set in a cast. The entry and exit wounds on his thigh and ankle were stitched, cleaned and bandaged. He has a bad infection so he is on heavy antibiotics."

"Will he be okay?" Dean asked.

"Well his leg may never be the same. He will need to be on crutches for at least 6-8 months and after that he might need years of physio."

"Can I go see him?"

"I suggest you go see the other guy. Sam is still in recovery and he is out cold from the drugs."

"Oh yeah! How is Ryan?"

"He got some stitches and is on antibiotics for infection but I don't see why he can't leave the day after tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks doc." Dean headed down the hall and into Ryan's room.

"Hey Dean." Came Ryan's tired voice.

"Hey." Dean replied.

"How is Sam?"

"He's hanging on. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Look you go be with your bother. You saved my life, I am great."

"Ryan, you returned that favor really well."

"Go Dean. Be with Sam."

"Thanks. Get some rest." Dean said as he left the room and headed towards Sam's. He walked in to see Sam completely out.

"Have a good sleep Sammy." Dean whispered as he fell asleep on the chair beside Sam's bed.

Dean opened his eyes and was shocked to see a happy face looking at him.

"Finally." Sam said. "I was getting worried."

"Sammy! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Dean. That was a bitch of a hunt wasn't it."

"Sure was."

"I don't remember the details."

"Sammy, you were pretty out of it."

"Oh god! What did I do?"

"Oh just a little karaoke and pole dancing."

"Jerk." Sam muttered.

"What was that, Bitch?"

Sam laughed. "So when do I get out of here?"

"You're not going to like this. Two more days."

"That's not that bad. I can't wait to get out of this town."

"Sammy, your leg was screwed up pretty bad. You're going to be on crutches for 6-8 months then will have to go to physio after that. Your leg might never be the same."

"It's okay." Sam said. "With you there I will be able to get through anything." Dean smiled and actually, for the sake of the moment, let his brother hug him. He even returned a small one himself.

Two days went by fast. Finally Sam was being wheeled out of the hospital. Dean pulled the Impala to the front and helped Sam hobble on his crutches then fit his giant plaster leg into the car.

"So Sam where too for that vacation we need so badly. Amsterdam?"

"Very funny Dean. How about Canada?"

"Yeah I really do want to see if the girls are hotter there."

"And if the government is run by beavers." Sam said

"Hey I heard they worship trees, maple syrup and live in igloos."

"Dean it looks like we don't know what to expect." Dean smiled to himself. That's they way he liked his twisted up life; never knowing what was going to happen next. He drove down a long road listening to his beloved music, in his beloved car, with his beloved little brother safely beside him. For now that's all that he wanted. Okay, maybe some beer too.

THE END! 

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Okay sorry I had to add that last jab in about beer. It was lame. I know! So finally this short story is over. I have no idea why it took so long when it was so short. Review please.!!

Mackenzie


End file.
